Question: You have found the following ages (in years) of 5 tigers. Those tigers were randomly selected from the 39 tigers at your local zoo: $ 5,\enspace 10,\enspace 8,\enspace 4,\enspace 3$ Based on your sample, what is the average age of the tigers? What is the standard deviation? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we only have data for a small sample of the 39 tigers, we are only able to estimate the population mean and standard deviation by finding the sample mean $({\overline{x}})$ and sample standard deviation $({s})$ To find the sample mean , add up the values of all $5$ samples and divide by $5$ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{n}} x_i}{{n}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{5}} x_i}{{5}} $ $ {\overline{x}} = \dfrac{5 + 10 + 8 + 4 + 3}{{5}} = {6\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each sample. Since we don't know the population mean, estimate the mean by using the sample mean we just calculated {1} + {16} + {4} + {4} + {9}} {{5 - 1}} $ {s^2} = \dfrac{{34}}{{4}} = {8.5\text{ years}^2} $ As you might guess from the notation, the sample standard deviation $({s})$ is found by taking the square root of the sample variance $({s^2})$ ${s} = \sqrt{{s^2}}$ $ {s} = \sqrt{{8.5\text{ years}^2}} = {2.9\text{ years}} $ We can estimate that the average tiger at the zoo is 6 years old. There is also a standard deviation of 2.9 years.